Singer! The Story of A New Girl
by zen.silver
Summary: There is a new student at Horace Green! Who is she? Is she smart? Can she play an instrument? Can she sing? Is she pretty? What's more, does Freddy seem wierd around her? And will she be part of the band? All these questions and more will be answered, read on! OC/Freddy J. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: - Hey, people! I'm back with a new genre! I took a break from 'The Sisters Grimm' because this movie, 'School of Rock', inspired me to write, so I decided to give this a shot for reals… **

**Anyway, a few important notes before we begin:**

**CREDITS: **_This story is a collaboration of me and my sister Arti. She didn't really write any part of it, she just helped me to write the plot. She doesn't have an account._

**PAIRING: **_OC/Freddy J._

**WHEN: **_This takes place a year after, which would mean the band is in Grade Six._

**BEWARE: **_This story might just turn into a drabble without a real plot. If it does, you may still read it, it will not be bad._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Sadly, this movie was filmed when I was two. So I was too small to own this, and I wasn't a baby genius either. I believe credit goes to Mike White. I love your movie, Mr. White! And your acting is good, too! Ned (the real one) was my favorite!_

**This is my first time trying to express a movie through writing, sooo… please, if there is anything wrong, don't flame. Just say it nicely through review or PM. Thank you. Now please read my brain excretions.**

**NOTE: I don't know where this movie took place, so I'm gonna pretend it is NYC. **

It was a gray, cold day in New York City. It was the first day of school for the students of Horace Green Elementary. At the end of the hall, isolated from the rest of the classes, was Grade Six. Inside, thirteen kids bustled around, hanging their coats in the coatroom, grouped around desks talking, and preparing for the first lesson that day.

"Hey, Alicia!" said a girl with thick blonde braids as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Marta!" said the cocoa-skinned girl, grinning at her friend. "How you doin'?"

"Great!" said Marta. "Where's Tomika?" She looked around.

"Back there." Alicia pointed toward the back of the classroom before turning back to her book.

"… is definitely better than The Who." Katie finished.

"No, I think Led Zeppelin rocks harder." Tomika said. Marta tapped her on the shoulder. "What? Oh, hey, Marta."

"Hey. How're you doing?" she asked, giving Tomika a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Good. What new songs did you listen to?"

She grinned. "Already? 'Mika, the first lesson hasn't even started yet."

"If we're a band, we have to be involved in music all the time," Tomika said seriously.

"I agree," interrupted Katie.

Marta laughed. "Hey, Katie. Have you been visiting Mr. S lately?"

"Yeah. I was at his house two days ago. He was saying we should start practice again soon." Katie, living just a block away from Dewey's apartment, was the messenger for him.

"Well, don't tell that to me." Marta said. "Hey, Summer! Katie has news from Mr. S."

Summer rushed over, clipboard tucked under her arm as usual. "What is it? Is he calling off the band?"

Katie looked horrified. "No! He just said we should schedule band practice soon."

"Oh," She stole a glance at the clipboard. "Well, I suppose we could go over to his house even today."

"Great. You confirm with everyone, and I'll tell him on the way home." Katie said, happy at the thought of playing bass again. "I've been missing music."

"Good," Summer hurried from desk to desk, asking if they were free in the evening.

"You know," said Tomika. "We better stop calling him Mr. S. That wasn't even his real name. He's Dewey Finn, not Ned Schneebley."

"Who cares? And besides, what else would we call him? Mr. Finn? Eww!" Katie laughed. She glanced at the clock. "Guys, it's 8:12. You better want to settle down."

With a last few giggles, the three girls sat down in their respective places.

Summer came to Katie's desk. "Everyone's free. And they all agree to 4:30."

"Okay, great! Now you better get back to your seat!"

Summer was already at her seat, putting the clipboard carefully into her desk.

Katie looked around, checking if there were any empty desks. There were two. '_Strange. Frankie, Alicia, Leo, Billy, Gordon… there's only Freddy missing here. Why are there two desks empty?' _This could only mean one thing. A new student.

The door opened and Ms. Mullins came in. "Good morning, kids! I'd like to introduce you to the _real_ Mr. Schneebley. He will be your teacher this year!"

The skinny man walked slowly in. "Hey, kids," he said, smiling nervously.

Ms. Mullins pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Now, kids, I want you to be very nice to Mr. Schneebley since this is his first time teaching as a qualified teacher. He used to be a substitute."

"You all were in Dewey's band, right?" he asked.

There was a murmur of assent.

"Well, you're in luck. I live with him." He said.

"We know that," said Summer. "We've all been to your house plenty of times."

"Yes, well—"

"Children! I have _another _important announcement to make. You have a new student! Isn't that nice?" Ms. Mullins stopped what looked to her like a pointless conversation.

"Where _is_ the new student?" blurted Frankie.

"Well, she's back in my office… Uh, Mr. Schneebley, you acquaint yourself with the class while I bring her," she said, flustered.

"Uh… alright."

Ms. Mullins, with a last glance around the classroom, stepped out.

"So… is there a student missing?" he asked, scanning the room.

"Yes," said Eleni, who had maintained a crush on Freddy since fourth grade. "Freddy."

"Oh. The drummer, right?"

"Yeah," said Leo.

The door opened. Freddy rushed in. "Sorry! Had car problems!"

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Frankie.

He looked at Mr. Schneebley. "Oh. You."

"Uh, it would be better if you addressed me as 'Mr. Schneebley'."

He stopped his hustle to the back of the class and turned to him. "Who's gonna make me?"

Mr. Schneebley looked uncomfortable, but stayed silent.

Freddy sat down, just as the door opened once more.

Ms. Mullins held the door open. "Come on, Zoë. You don't have to be shy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: - Hey, guys! You enjoying my story? **

'…**.'**

**Good! Since this is probably going to be long. **

**Since it is 5.00 in the morning and I've been awake since seven yesterday and I have to be in school in three hours, I better get some sleep. So here's your chapter, rockers! **

**-X-X-**

_Ms. Mullins held the door open. "Come on, Zoë. You don't have to be shy."_

"Uh… alright…" a pretty, sleek girl, with red beads woven into her straw-colored hair, walked in. She waved to the class. "Uh, hey. I'm Zoë Hurwitz."

Freddy stared at her. "Your name is Zoë?"

"Um, yeah. Any problems?"

"No."

Ms. Mullins clapped her hands. "Well."

Everyone stared at her.

"Well," she said again. "Zoë, this is your seat." She ushered the slight girl to the empty seat at the front of the classroom. "Any questions?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a question."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Is this the school where the School of Rock studies?"

Ms. Mullins stared at her along with the rest of the class.

"I—I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I _said_, is this the school where that band, 'The School of Rock', studies?"

Summer answered. "Well, you're in luck. You're sitting with us."

It was Zoë's turn to gape at Summer. "Hey… aren't you Summer Hathaway? You're the band manager."

Summer smiled, glad to be recognized. She reached over to shake hands with the new girl. "Yes, yes I am."

Zoë looked around. "Ohmigosh! You—you're Katie, the bass player! And you! Lawrence! Man, you have style!"

Lawrence grinned at her.

Zoë continued with her list. "Which one of you was the drummer…? Oh, yeah! Freddy, it was you, right?"

Freddy leaned back in his chair and nodded, grinning.

She giggled. "The rest of you must be the crew and—oh, I almost forgot the backing vocalists!" She turned around in her chair, and pointed out Alicia, Marta and Tomika. "What are your names again?"

Ms. Mullins answered for her. "Alicia, Marta and Tomika. Also, Mr. Schneebley, it is 8.30. I believe you should start class. Do _you_ have any questions?"

"Uh, yes…" Mr. Schneebley ushered Ms. Mullins into the hall and they began conversing in low voices.

Zoë spoke up. "And where's Dewey Finn?"

"Oh, he's at home. We practice over at his place after school. Wanna come?" Freddy said.

"Spazzy, what are you doing?" Katie hissed. "We're not supposed to invite random people to band practice!"

Freddy shrugged off her remarks. "Do you play anything? What music do you listen to?"

"I don't play anything, but I suppose I could learn. And I listen to hard rock."

"Uh… alright. Like what?"

"Well, Led Zeppelin is one of my all-time favorites."

The band exchanged silent, but approving glances. Katie gently urged her on. "Dewey would like you. What else?"

"Oh, well there are loads, really. AC/DC, The Who, Sex Pistols, Yes, _Pink Floyd_, I love Pink Floyd, Jimi Hendrix, and well, those are all that come to my mind right now."

Summer looked impressed. "If you can't play, can you… sing?"

"Oh, sure. In fact, I sing pretty well." Zoë said.

Summer nodded at Freddy, Katie, Lawrence and Tomika. "People, I believe we have found us a new lead vocalist."

Zoë looked confused. "Wait, wait, wait—what?"

Summer grabbed her handy clipboard and made her way to Zoë's desk. "Zoë, how would you like to come and meet Mr. S today?"

"You mean Dewey Finn? I'd love to! When?"

"Well… we're having band practice at 4.30 today. Are you free?"

"For the love of… Of course I'm free enough to join a rock band!"

"Okay, great. Then you can go with Katie to her house. Then you can come with her to band practice. Sounds good?"

Zoë glanced at Katie, who smiled at her. "Sounds great. I'll call Mom and tell her after school."

Frankie jumped. "Red alert!" He still felt it his duty to warn the class when a teacher was entering.

The kids rushed to their places.

"Alright, kids. You all know who I am, and I know who you are. Now let's start. First lesson is math. Summer, where are the notebooks?"

"There."

"Alright, thank you. Now, which of you know how to find the average of...?"


End file.
